memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruvé Adams
Ruvé Adams, (died May 2389), also called Ruvé Darhk, was a female Human who was the former mayor of Star City. She is the wife of Damien Darhk and the mother of Nora Darhk. She was killed by Lonnie Machin. Biography Early life At some point, Ruvé met Damien Darhk, who promised her "a new beginning". They married, and on December 2, 2376, she gave birth to their only child, Nora. Ruvé was privy to H.I.V.E.'s Genesis project, which planned to repopulate the Earth with their followers after destroying the rest of humanity. As part of this plan, H.I.V.E. needed to control Star City, where one of the nexus points connected to magical nexus chambers was located. Stonehaven As a result, Ruvé moved to Stonehaven, a house in Star City, with Damien and Nora by fall 2388. Despite the nature of their project, they seemed happy as a family, for example decorating the Christmas tree together that year. In January 2389, Damien's former ally Lonnie Machin took Ruvé and her daughter hostage to try to get to Damien, who he saw as having betrayed him. Machin tied Ruvé and Nora up and taunted them about their connection to Darhk and thus, his condition. Machin then tried to burn the two, but Team Arrow arrived, rescuing Ruvé and Nora. While in SCIS custody, Ruvé presented fake identification for Nora and herself. She and her family moved out of Stonehaven immediately after this and stayed at the Fairmount Hotel for a month while they looked for a new place to live. In the limousine, during a private conversation on the way to Fairmount, Ruvé criticized Damien for leaving the Green Arrow alive, and they discussed the progress of the Genesis project. Standing for Mayor As phase five of Genesis required H.I.V.E. to have political control of Star City, Ruvé was chosen to run against Oliver Queen in the 2389 mayoral election, despite not having a background in politics. She announced her campaign in early February, using the slogan "a better alternative". On hearing she was running, Oliver went to her campaign office in Pennytown as Green Arrow, and demanded that she set up a meeting for him with Damien. Oliver was not able to make the meeting, but instead used the opportunity of meeting her again before the mayoral debate in mid-February to trail her, hoping she would lead them to Damien. Instead, Ruvé managed to ambush Oliver, warned him not to follow her, and sent about half a dozen Ghosts to attack him before easily escaping, leading Team Arrow to give up on this approach. Meanwhile, concerned that Ruvé might not win the election, H.I.V.E. hired the Demolition Team to destroy the mayoral debate venue while the debate was happening, with the intention to leave only Ruvé alive, to make her a sympathetic figure to the voters. Team Arrow discovered this, and evacuated the building, so Ruvé ordered the Demolition Team to change their mission to kill Oliver instead. Team Arrow managed to take out the Demolition Team and disarm the explosives, and the debate went ahead with Oliver being declared the clear winner by most pundits. In late February, Oliver Queen withdrew as a candidate for the mayoral election, and endorsed Ruvé, as Damien threatened the life of his son William, who Malcolm Merlyn had kidnapped on Damien's orders. Damien was arrested after this, and imprisoned, but H.I.V.E. continued their plans for Genesis without him. By late March she was looking for a new chief of staff in preparation for becoming mayor after the election, and despite Thea Queen trying to discourage him, Alex Davis (Oliver's former campaign manager) got the job. As the only candidate, Ruvé was elected mayor of Star City on April 6, despite 48% of the voters writing in Oliver Queen on their ballots. She made District Attorney Remz the deputy mayor, and offered Laurel Lance the chance to take over as District Attorney, but Laurel was attacked by Damien (who then escaped jail) before having a chance to respond. Ruvé reinstated the Anti-vigilante task force and began arresting the vigilantes. ( ) Operation Genesis As mayor, Ruvé moved forward with H.I.V.E.'s plans for Genesis; in late April, as a cover for building Tevat Noah, she claimed that the city was undertaking a massive upgrade of the sewer system. While looking for his brother Andy, John Diggle attacked the mayor's shuttle, killing the pilot and bodyguard, and demanding to know where he was, nearly killing Ruvé before Oliver arrived and stopped him. This led Ruvé to bring back the SCIS's Anti-Vigilante Taskforce, and make an announcement that she had asked District Attorney Wallace to issue arrest warrants for the vigilantes, starting with the "Black Canary" (actually Evelyn Sharp), ironically choosing to dedicate this to Laurel Lance, who she knew had secretly been the real Black Canary. Evelyn responded by attacking Ruvé at a Gala held at Star City Plaza Hotel. Ruvé insisted on staying despite her security detail advising her to leave, hoping to gain ammunition to tarnish the Black Canary's image. However, Oliver arrived as the Green Arrow and convinced Evelyn not to kill Ruvé like this. After Evelyn left, Ruvé tried to have Green Arrow arrested, but he escaped. Ruvé's plan to ruin Laurel's legacy as Black Canary ultimately failed when Oliver revealed Laurel's secret identity. By May, Ruvé had given Alex suggestion pills in order to brainwash him into become loyal to H.I.V.E., claiming that they were vitamin tablets to keep him healthy. She briefed Alex on Genesis and had him welcome their followers who were moving into Tevat Noah, the safe-haven town H.I.V.E built beneath Star City. H.I.V.E. eventually gained control of Rubicon and attempted to launch the world's nuclear arsenal. Team Arrow managed to stop all the missiles except one, which destroyed Havenrock. While H.I.V.E. attempted to launch the rest of the missiles from Rubicon with Cooper Seldon's help, Ruvé discovered Lonnie Machin's presence in Tevat Noah. She watched over the facility and broadcasted a message welcoming its residents. Ruvé later took over from Malcolm Merlyn, who had been unable to capture Machin, and ordered him to take care of the Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Spartan instead, who had also reached Tevat Noah in search of Thea. After Malcolm failed in doing so, Ruvé broadcasted another message instructing the citizens to kill the three vigilantes on sight. Death Shortly after, Ruvé and Nora were captured once more by Machin, with Ruvé physically beaten in the process. Machin took control of the command center with them hostage. On a live broadcast, Machin threatened to kill Ruvé and Nora if Darhk did not show up. As they waited, Machin began taunting Ruvé over him taking her hostage again. She attempted to reason with Machin, pointing out that he was destroying the last safe place on Earth, but Machin let her know he was not rational. Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Spartan, and Speedy showed up to save Ruvé and Nora but in the process, accidentally hit Tevat Noah's volatile power source. This triggered explosions, which caused the building to start shaking. During the chaos, Machin stabbed Ruvé in the heart with an arrow. The ceiling eventually began to collapse, with the rubble pinning Ruvé to the ground. Spartan freed Nora while Green Arrow went to check on Ruvé. Knowing she wouldn't survive her injuries, Ruvé's last act was to beg Green Arrow to save her daughter, which he did. Ruvé's body was destroyed as Tevat Noah collapsed. Legacy Ruvé's death had a huge impact on her family. On learning of the destruction of Tevat Noah, Damien Darhk's first question was whether Ruvé was safe; he was absolutely distraught on learning that she had died, causing him to change his entire plan to destroy the whole world, rather than trying to rebuild it, saying that he wanted to save his daughter the pain of growing up without her mother. Her daughter, Nora, who saw Ruvé killed by Lonnie Machin, and then lost her father as well, went from being seemingly happy and carefree, to following a dark path, possessed by the demon Mallus. Within days Ruvé was reported missing, presumed dead, and her deputy mayor, Remz, called for calm. Soon after her death, Oliver Queen succeeded Ruvé as mayor of Star City. It is currently unknown if Ruvé's involvement with H.I.V.E. and marriage to Damien Darhk were exposed after her demise, although it is very unlikely. Six months after her death, Ruvé was finally avenged when Oliver took down Lonnie Machin after the latter tried to use a bomb to destroy half of Star City, as Lonnie had been arrested and sent to prison for his crimes. Personality Much like her husband, Damien Darhk, Ruvé was cold, cruel, smug and ruthless, however, she was also intelligent and manipulative, but unlike her husband, Damien; she was very calm, patient and level-headed, as she rarely lost her composure, Ruvé strongly believed in H.I.V.E.'s goal of "a new beginning" and with her charismatic nature, was able to ensure many followers' loyalty to this cause. This also allowed Ruvé to run for mayor of Star City against Oliver Queen and maintain a false, clean image without arousing any public suspicion. Ruvé was uncaring of the consequences of her, Damien and H.I.V.E.'s actions on innocent individuals, displaying no regard for anyone other than herself and her family; for example, she ordered the Demolition Team to destroy the debate building to wipe out all the other occupants to make herself look like a sympathetic survivor in order to win the mayoral election and was fully supportive of H.I.V.E.'s inhumane Nazi-esque experiments on their followers, such as testing gas chambers and suggestion pills. Even with her allies, Ruvé was not above patronizing or even disposing of them if she felt they weren't pulling their weight or if it was simply beneficial to H.I.V.E.'s endgame. Ambitious to the point of being immoral and unethical, Ruvé was always eager to use other's tragedies for her own ends, after John Diggle's attack on her and Evelyn Sharp's attempted murder of her chief of staff, Alex Davis, in the wake of Laurel Lance's attack, Ruvé took advantage of this by issuing an arrest warrant for vigilantes to impede on Team Arrow's activities, she had the audacity to dedicate this to the memory of Laurel - a subtle way of flaunting her murder at Damien's hands. Ruvé even silently mocked Evelyn when the latter aimed to kill the former to avenge her dead parents, expressing no sympathy for the teenager who was orphaned because of H.I.V.E., only caring about tarnishing Black Canary's legacy. Ruvé had a very low opinion of Team Arrow and despised them for trying to get in the way of Genesis; compared to her husband, Damien, Ruvé felt she owed nothing to Green Arrow after he saved her and her daughter, Nora Darhk, from Lonnie Machin and even criticized Damien for sparing the vigilante archer's life because of this, instead of killing him when he had the chance. This also seen when Ruvé immediately ordered for Green Arrow's arrest when he talked down Evelyn from killing her and tried to drag Black Canary's legacy through the mud out of sheer spite, Ruvé also underestimated Machin and arrogantly believed him to be nothing more than a "juvenile annoyance" - ignoring the fact that unlike Team Arrow, Machin doesn't have any morals or rules that would stop him from harming her. This mistake resulted in her getting captured and killed. Ruvé's only redeeming trait was her love for her husband and daughter; both times when Machin kidnapped them, Ruvé's main concern was Nora's safety. Even on the brink of death, Ruvé displayed no fear for her own life, only worrying about her daughter. In her final moments, Ruvé requested Green Arrow to not waste time trying to save her and instead protect Nora. Abilities *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Great business acumen:' Ruvé was very intelligent, she had enough confidence to run for mayor of Star City against Oliver Queen. She was a capable tactician, as Ruvé ordered the Demolition Team to destroy the debate building to wipe out everyone except herself, to make herself look like a sympathetic survivor. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 4 *"Dark Waters" *"Blood Debts" *"Unchained" *"Code of Silence" *"Taken" (mentioned) *"Beacon of Hope" (mentioned) *"Eleven-Fifty-Nine" *"Canary Cry" *"Genesis" (mentioned) *"Monument Point" (mentioned) *"Lost in the Flood" *"Schism" (mentioned) Season 5 *"So It Begins" (mentioned) ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 2 *"Compromised" (mentioned) ''Star Trek: Intrepid'' Season 9 *"Public Enemies" Category:Humans Category:H.I.V.E. members